Minecraft The Awakenning part 1
by boscocraftXD
Summary: Young James always lived al life of peace. now, he is on a quest to avenge the lives of his mothe and father


Minecraft: the awakening part1

_Chapter 1 A fallen kingdom_

I was never one for destiny. If anything I was royal. My name is James. I am the minecraftian.

The story began twenty years ago in the kingdom I was destined to rule: Aeria when I was eleven, my adventure began. One year before I was trained, my kingdom went to war with the most powerful person in history: the great and powerful Herobrine. This man was the world. He could control the dead and he was the creeper king. He destroyed all I stood for, but not then.

"Congratulations Aerians. Enjoy your victory. For when the time is right, I will return and destroy your hard work." He said to try to shake my father.

He failed to shake him however. But he was right. One year had past. It was about to be my twelfth birthday. That was when the things started to happen. One day a bright flash of light came over the horizon. The village began to panic. A week had passed after that, but our friend was not done staging his assault. Two days before my birthday, the sun turned dark. The earth started to shake and all of minecraftia started to tremble. Mountains crumbled churches were destroyed and over the horizon swept the most blood curdling things I had ever heard in my life. It was the sound of Herobrine.

"You better hurry Aerians. The Day of Judgment is imminent and notch cannot help you now." He said.

With that, I rushed home hoping my father had a plan.

"James goes to your room. Your mother and I need to talk. What you have told us is of great secrecy and only our most trusted people can hear this." He said.

I soon fell asleep. However I had a dream that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I dreamt the kingdom was under attack and that we had minutes to escape but mom and I failed and dad committed suicide. When I woke up, I went to tell my parents about this dream and what it meant.

At some points in my life I wish I could change the past. There were some things I wish I could forget. Those things I remember clearly.

"But I thought it was false!"

"It was never false! Haven't you seen the signs? It is going to happen sooner than we thought it would."

"How long do we have?"

"1 day"

I decided to get up and see what was going wrong.

"Mom, dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing James go back to bed."

Once I was in bed I listened to what they were saying trying to make sense of what they were saying.

"What if we fail?"

"Then the whole world will be in the hands of one small child."

I knew then they were talking about me.

The dream it was real. The kingdom was fixing to be attacked and I was the only one who knew. I was the most important piece to Herobrine's scheme. He had to kill me.

_Chapter 2 the days grow sour_

My birthday was the day when my destiny was tied. It was a day where I was to stay inside and behave while my parents tried to prepare for my party. They probably knew what was coming and were trying to keep it from me. I decided to tell them.

"Mom I have to tell you something. I had a dream last night. In it, the kingdom was destroyed by Herobrine. I believe a battle is imminent and I am the key to his victory."

She understood and told me of my destiny. She said that I was born with a spirit of power, vision of the future, things they did not want me to know of. They kept it hidden to keep me safe. Now I knew and my life was in jeopardy. They needed me to stay in the palace for the rest of the day. They were too late.

That night he staged his assault. He flooded the village with mobs of zombies, skeletons, creepers, and endermen. His battle had begun. He had the upperhand and he was destroying the village.

my father was not panicking at all. he instead walked over to his trophy case and put on the armour he wore when he defeated herobrine the first time. he also handed me a sword.

"james, don't let anyone get past you. you are to kill anyone who is not a guard. Herobrine can disguise and fool you as he fooled me for the first time in a long time. protect your mother at all costs. if you have to flee, then so be it." he said to me.

"yes father." i replied.

and so began the battle to end all battles.

_chapter 3: the battle to end all battles._

for hours we fought the mobs of enemies. and we would have won if it was not for what occurred next. herobrine appeared to the armies and for some reason he only stood there. ew thought it had been an easy victory. our archers drew their bows. little did we know that he was casting a spell. when he looked up, an army of ten thousand appeared behind him.

"kill all in your path. don't stop until all are vanquished." he declared.

from that point on, the kingdom was on fire. there was nothing that stopped him from taking the city. archers fired upon our town. zombies destroyed all in their path. then came the ghasts. portals opened around us. dragons and creatures from hell started to destroy everything. the city had fell and he had his revenge.

"James run! dont stop! get your mother to safety." my father yelled to me as he began to pull the palace doors shut.

"father-"

"Dont sass me boy. do as i said. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

for the next ten minutes we tried to reach the safe room. it being made of obsidian we would be safe. unfortunately, we never made it. creepers began to detonate around us. my mother died from one. i flew backwards and began to fade as i watched my father jump from the tallest peak in our palace to the ground. below. he was committing suicide. and after that, the world went blank.

To Be Continued...


End file.
